


still here, for some reason

by alstroemerian



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chad is mentioned like once, Drabble, Gen, I love him, Light Angst, Ryan is loyal as hell, Sharpay is still the devil with blonde hair, he deserves the world, set in between the first and second movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: There are decisions.Some are made for you.Some you make yourself.





	still here, for some reason

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan got treated like shit up until the end of the second movie, and parts of the third. 
> 
> I still don't like Sharpay.
> 
> It's been like fifteen years and im bitter as fuck.
> 
> (no beta, i apologize for minor mistakes blah, blah, blah)

Ryan doesn't get why this is so hard for him. It should be an easy choice. An instant one. His sister is basically the devil incarnate and it would be a lot easier for him if he just ditched her and went to hang out with the theater kids like a normal person. Sharpay would be fine, she'd find someone else to manipulate and then would continue to run the school with an iron fist, like the ruthless tyrant she tries to be.

It's not like he hates Sharpay ( ~~okay, maybe he resents her a litle bit~~ ), and he definitely doesn't have anything against her passion for good theater, he just...Ryan is getting _really_ sick of people looking at him and seeing his sister :"Sharpay's brother/the packing mule/ the servant/does whatever she wants because they're related." If Ryan could count the amount of times someone made a snide comment (Chad Danforth) about his unwitting support of his sister regardless of the way she treats him, he'd be a rich man (well, rich-er).

He's forgotten what it was like to be free. To just do things because they made him _happy_. Part of him wants to distance himself from theater all together, just to see what it's like to do something because he chose to do it, not because his sister dragged him into it. But he loves her, loves _this_ , too much just to abandon either like that. They're both gonna be a part of him forever.

So Ryan makes a decision. 


End file.
